


In My Head

by AOMGsus (BigBangObsessed)



Category: AOMG, GRAY (Musician), Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBangObsessed/pseuds/AOMGsus
Summary: Jay posts a shirtless picture of himself on Instagram. Naturally, Sunghwa calls him sexy for everyone to see in the comments.





	

                                                                                  

 

 

Sunghwa didn't watch much porn.

  
So why was it that Jay made him jerk off enough to be considered a sex addict?

  
Sunghwa wasn't easily aroused, really. At heart, he was a romantic guy. The type to give a girl in a deep cut shirt his jacket, not a greasy look. He liked physical contact, affection, companionship. He was the "dinner and a walk in the park" kind of guy. But with Jay, he already had that. They'd been friends for years, and all the companionship and support was there. They ate together all the time. Naturally, Sunghwa assumed, all he had left to experience was the lust. Which is messed up with your heterosexual friend, mind you, but that was beyond his control.

  
And everything had been under control until he posted a comment on Jay's Instagram. It had been one time, just once. He was always so careful. But he'd gone to the gym that afternoon specifically because he knew Jay would be there. Wearing a wifebeater, sweating copiously, pumping iron. He'd watched him drench his shirt and keep going, until it seemed his muscles could take no more. Jay was one of those types, "pain with pleasure". Sunghwa thought it was masochistic but so, so damn hot. He'd hardly realized that he'd been running for almost the entirity of Jay's workout until the man turned to him, drenched with sweat.

  
"Sunghwa," he panted breathlessly. There was a smile on his face, and the older man practically gulped. "How fuckin' long are you gonna keep that up, man? It's kinda freaky, I've never seen you keep that pace for so long."

  
Blushing beneath the heat of his face and the sweat, Sunghwa finally stepped off, walking around to cool down. He tried to avoid eye contact, or make it without checking Jay out as he bent over to stretch. "A-ah, I was a little strung up. Needed to get it out."

  
"Call me next time, yeah? I wanna see you go through some weights with that intensity." Jay grinned, stalking over to the other man. Sunghwa meant to retreat, but he was glued in place with a dumbstruck look on his features. Jay grinned and gave one of Sunghwa's biceps a squeeze. "I can help you work on these. Not to say you look bad now."

  
"Thanks," Sunghwa responded meekly. He tried not to make anything of it; Jay was just a touchy guy. But his body made everything of it, and as soon as he had finished stretching and watched Jay collect his things, he rushed off to one of the showers. He needed water.

Cold water.

  
As much cold water as possible.

  
After Jay and a few of their friends held a concert in Singapore, that had been when Sunghwa officially messed up. He'd seen Jay's sweaty body onstage through Instagram and positively melted from the sight of it. Unfortunately (or maybe it was fortunate, so he didn't get a boner onstage for all to see), Sunghwa had been in the states at the time of the performance. But now they were both back in Korea, and Sunghwa had taken a break to check his phone. And he found himself back at it, Jay's Instagram. The closest thing to porn he'd used in months. There was something about the man that made him unbelievably aroused, and had him with his hand in his pants nine times out of ten. A particular photo of his sweaty, glistening back sent Sunghwa into unbearable arousal, and his fingers worked without him thinking. He commented on Jay's post with one hand and found his zipper with the other.

  
_"@jayparkitrighthere oppa so sexy"_

  
Jay knocked on the door of the Gray Ground just as Sunghwa had reached into his pants, eyes still glued to the photo in question. Well, he hadn't just started, but he was needy and just the few strokes he'd delivered wouldn't even come close to doing it for him. "Hey, do you have some time for me to hit the booth? I have some lyrics, I wanted to test them out."

  
Sunghwa groaned impatiently, in a way that sounded truly pained. God, that voice, that was his Jay. Completely unaware. "Uhm, not right now..."

  
"Whoa, a-are you okay?" Jay tries the knob, and Sunghwa's heart pounds as he realizes he forgot to lock it. Not meaning to invade his privacy, but genuinely concerned about Sunghwa's wellbeing, Jay comes into the room with a worried urgency. It takes him a moment to realize that yes, Sunghwa is technically fine, and will be much better after he's finished the current job of jacking himself off.

  
"Jay, I-" Sunghwa's phone slips out of his grasp in his fear, and somehow Jay feels the most appropriate thing to do is shut the door. God forbid anyone else see, right? That thought makes him lock the door for good measure, still looking downright shocked. He stares for a moment before clearing his throat.

  
"So what, you just kinda... watch porn in here when you aren't busy? Is that what the sound was?" He chuckles a bit, Sunghwa shaking his head quickly. As if watching the man in front of him through photos would be less perverse than normal porn, and worth mentioning somehow.

  
"Oh, no that was still me. Typically, what I watch doesn't have audio..."

  
Jay knows in his heart of hearts that he should ask about that, but he tries to delay it. He stares pointedly at Sunghwa's hair, his cheekbones, anything to possibly divert his attention from the hand in Sunghwa's pants. "Well... I emailed you some lyrics just a moment ago, did you see them?" He sees the older man's doe eyes and nods slowly in response to the shake of the other man's head. He bends down and picks up the phone that has bounced off the couch to land a foot or so away from Sunghwa. Turning it over for the both of them to see it's still lit up, its owner stares in horror as Jay sees the photo of his sweaty back fullscreen. "Uhm, well that's... that's me. Crazy guess here, but _I_ made you hard?" Sunghwa doesn't answer, is actually afraid he'll get beaten up or kicked out or something. But Jay gets the gist. "Okay, well... if I help you get this out of your system, would you get back to only working in here?" Jay's authorative tone is on, and all the producer can do is gawk.

  
"Uh... y-yeah, I guess so?" Sunghwa is terrified that Jay is going to laugh at him, or be scared off by his genuine response. I-it's a pretty frequent problem."

  
"Well..." The tattooed younger man shrugs, smirking in a way that makes Sunghwa's stomach and dick react. "Let's just... bang it out, and get on to recording. Literally." Jay sits on the couch next to the older man, laughing and massaging his shoulder momentarily. "Relax, you look like you're ready to run away from me. Show me what you got in those designer jeans, pretty boy." Obeying, Sunghwa timidly pulls down his jeans. Jay's eyes show bemusement as he sees what the producer has his hand wrapped around, and he uses his own hand to coax it to move again. Sunghwa is all too eager to oblige now. "You're a pretty nice size, hyung. Not as big as Kiseok, but not lacking by any means." Jay chuckles as his hips buck at that.

  
"H-how do you know what Kiseok's cock looks like, Jaebum-ah?" Jay puts a finger to his own lips, smirking all the while. His eyes show mischief, and Sunghwa knows for sure now that it wasn't an accidental look in the restroom or an unlocked dressing room incident. His tattooed hand helps for a while until the producer's breath is bated, and Jay is palming himself with anticipation.

  
"We'll save that conversation for a later date. I'm only going to think about you now." Nodding in agreement, Sunghwa lets go and allows Jay to stroke his cock and do as he pleases. He receives a lap to the slit here, a kiss to the head of his dick there, but Jay's a tease. He wants to get right to what they both want, even if Sunghwa believes the formalities are in order.

  
"Your turn," Sunghwa whispers as Jay discards his pants. His eyes go wider in confusion as he receives an amused smirk, a shake of the head.

  
"No, no point in stopping to do what you can do while I'm pleasuring you. You'll be helping me soon enough, though." Straddling Sunghwa with care, Jay feels hands fly to his hips in shock.

  
"Y-you actually meant the sex part? I didn't think... but I-i don't have any lube, and unless you carry it around..."

  
"Don't stress it, this is to put you at ease. Besides, you'll see." Jay grins and strokes the man beneath him a few more times before sinking down on him with parted lips and closed eyes. The heat of Jay's walls isn't just there, it's comfortably stretched and positively slick.

  
"Oh god, you're prepped," Sunghwa gasps as Jay focuses on taking him to the hilt. The man just grins and runs a hand through his hair as he's reached the base of his dick, eyes still shut in bliss. He wiggles his hips a bit, getting used to something larger than his fingers were not much earlier. _That fucking sneak, he knew!_

  
"Why did you think those lyrics came to me? I sing from experience, hyung. Gotta cater to all fans a little, sneak some hints in for my male listeners." He chuckles and gestures to his once-forgotten phone. "Use those next time you wanna jack off to me, by the way. Maybe when I have the audio done." Jay pulls Sunghwa's shirt over his head, his hips finally starting to rise and fall. Sunghwa can still hardly believe his boss and friend is on his dick, but he's certainly not complaining. Slowly, Jay starts to build up a pace, and their eyes are glued on each other's. Sunghwa looks lower, at his untouched nipples, and decides they need love too. Leaning closer, he flicks his tongue at one and plays with the other. Jay has to release the couch with one hand to cover his mouth, whimpering in a way Sunghwa has never heard before.

  
After leaving both of Jay's nipples slick and nearly overplayed with, his hands rub up and down his tattooed sides. "Christ, you feel so good. I never would have imagined you with other men before, let alone taking them." Jay's face is flushed, and he glances away to moan softly as Sunghwa watches his face. "Sure you're okay? I can help myself-"

  
"No no, I... you're a really nice size. I'll have plenty to tease you about, too. Just later." Sunghwa smiles brilliantly in response before looking back over his figure. He watches the way Jay's dick taps against Sunghwa's own hip every time he bounces, and wipes off the precum left on his own skin. Staring Jay down in a moment of bravery, he sucks it off; the younger blushes and starts to move feverishly.

  
Their pace is relentless now, the younger man bouncing hard and fast. Each hit to his prostate drives a sweet sensation to every nerve in his body, making his vision of the man watching him in fascination all fuzzy. But the heedless use of his muscles causes a gradually building burn in Jay's thighs. He starts to pant, biting at his bottom lip hard. "Oh god," he groans, finally relinquishing his sounds of pleasure and impatience. "It burns, my legs burn but I'm so close..." Sunghwa takes the chance to help his younger, thrusting up hard every time Jay bears down on him. "Fuck, Sunghwa, h-hard. Hard, I'm almost there." He opens his eyes, staring hungrily at the fair torso he has hardly ever seen. "You're so hot, I'm gonna cum all over that pretty chest." The elder can do nothing but stare in awe, taking Jay's dick in his hand.

  
"Cum, then, Jaebum. Cum for me." Sunghwa's voice is shaky and has a slight rasp, and it's the last straw. Jay's mouth is open in a wide "O" as he cums, throbbing in Sunghwa's fist as he spurts all over his hand and lower stomach. He's surprisingly silent for having such a hard orgasm, except for a few briefly stolen, gasping breaths. "Christ, I-" It's Sunghwa's turn, and he slumps back against the couch as he empties his load directly into the tightness of the man atop him. Jay gasps, gripping the couch as he feels his hyung's cum hot and thick inside him.

  
"Sunghwa, you- you aren't wearing a condom," he chuckles as he takes it anyways. Looking the man over, Jay knows he's too far gone to even hear the words directed at him. He gives it a few minutes, watching him come down from his high, until it gets too uncomfortable feeling the chill of the studio finally settle on his skin. "Okay, c'mon. Earth to Sunghwa," he coos. When the man's eyes open again, hazy and confused, Jay just laughs. "That good, huh? I'll take that as a compliment. Where are your tissues?" He takes the box after Sunghwa has reorientated himself and handed it off. Slowly, he pulls off, gasping as it drips out of him and into his slightly shaking hands. Sunghwa watches in awe, rubbing his thighs.

  
"Sorry, I... it felt so good." He smiles back timidly as Jay snickers at him, that sunny smile focused directly on him.

  
"I didn't say you couldn't, so no harm in it." He tenderly cleans Sunghwa off, watching closely as the man nearly blanks out again when he's wiped off. "Okay, I think you need to go home. We'll get back to work tomorrow, I'll drive." After a few more minutes of careful redressing and gathering their belongings, Jay practically drags an exhausted Sunghwa out of the Gray Ground. He's laughing all the while, and the producer can't help but smile blissfully with him.

  
"Oh Sunghwa, you're a mess."


End file.
